When Autumn Leaves Fall
by YeOldBard
Summary: Hello another story here. Summary: Eragon and Arya are siblings. Orphans they live by themselves modern time 2008. Incest, Lemon, Pairing. ErgonxArya. suck at summarys read the story. will update every week. Don't Like Don't Read. UPDATE MurtaghxNasuada.
1. Brother and Sister

Hello everybody this is the bard again for another tale. EragonxArya pairing. disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle. Update

* * *

When Autumn Leaves Fall.

Chapter 1. The Beginning

Eragon was just waking up from a good night's sleep, looking over to his side he searched for his younger sister Arya.

"Huh? Where did you go?"

Eragon was now beginning to worry. His younger sister was always getting into trouble in one way or another. Getting up he stretched out his

muscles and wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. Stumbling out of his room he searched for the kitchen. You see Eragon and Arya were orphans;

their parents were killed in an attack by the two burgalers. Left without a mother and a father they grew up. Eragon a boy of 18 with light brown

hair and dazzling blue eyes, He cherishes his younger sister Arya who is only 15. Arya who has long black hair and the deepest green eyes. No

one knew they were brother and sister. They never acted like such. To Eragon, Arya was a sister, but to Arya, Eragon was like a lover. Eragon

cherished each and every day he spent with his sister and he was sure his sister felt the same way. Walking out of their house he went onto the

porch. Looking up at the sunrise he looked around for his little sister.

"Arya! Arya! Where are you?"

He yelled out. Looking around he saw a rustle

in the bushes.

"Why I wonder who could be in these bushes? Hmmm it doesn't sound like a animal, I think it's…"

At this point Eragon walked over to the bushes and knelt down in front of them. "Hmmmm, I wonder what will I find in these bushes?" Eragon

went behind the bushes and saw his little sister Arya there. Scooting close to her he put his hands on her waist and grabbed her.

"Aha, I caught me a little girl."

Eragon picked up Arya and placed her in front of him.

"Ohhh man why can't I fool you Eragon?"

Arya said with a hint of mock distress.

"Because I am very perceptive and I'm your older brother."

"That's no fair Nii-san"

Arya gave her lip a little pout which Eragon found deeply erotic.

"If you don't settle down I may have to disipine you."

Eragon said the word discipline with his voice full of lust.

"Well well I see I have made you mad Nii-san and I should be punished."

Arya said with a little frown on her face which betrayed her lust filled eyes.

"Now now dear sister I don't think we should do this out here don't you think?" "Yes nii-san I think we should retire back to the house I am feeling very tired right now."

"Well well I guess I'll have to carry you back to the house, it looks like you can barely stand up."

With that said Eragon picked up Arya and carried her to the house. As he carried her his hands rested on her ass and he took advantage of this.

He gently massaged her ass through her nightgown. She let out a small gasp as she felt her brothers hands on her ass.

"Now now Nii-san let try to control ourselves."

Arya said with a little smile.

"Sometimes it seems like you enjoy this don't you?"

Eragon said as he grasped her ass harder and started to squeeze her little ass. It was very firm and very soft at the same time. Arya gasped again putting her head against her brothers' shoulder.

"Do you like this sister?"

Eragon said as he gave her ass another tight squeeze. Arya just nodded into her brothers shoulder. As Eragon neared their house he saw his mentor Brom coming down the street. Eragon hurried into the house with Arya and closed the curtains.

"Hurry to the bedroom."

Eragon muttered a spell of silence on the room and a spell of locking.

* * *

There you go chapter 1 tell me what you think i want reviews. after ten reviews i will post another chapter. Yea yea i know it's incest but hey at least it's good.


	2. Love Never Fails

Hey everybdoy the story continues. Just a warning extream Lemon ahead. Its my first time writing a lemon so go easy but enjoy the second chapter of When Aumumn Leaves Fall.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Love Never Fails

Eragon approached his sister Arya who was lying on the bed. Arya was breathing heavily a blush spread out on her cheeks. Eragon looked at Arya with the look of someone who has been denied something and has finally had a chance to get it back. Eragon stepped next to the bed and looked at Arya with a look of love. He climbed on the bed and lay down next to Arya. He scooted closer to her so that her back was molded to his. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her on her head.

"So sister what is it you want to do today?"

"Ummmm, I was thinking that we could go into town and do some shopping. We are almost out of grocieries and we need more. Plus the house is in terrible shape we need to do some cleaning up."

As Arya said that last part she jumped off the bed and hugged Eragon. Eragon was caught off guard by this hug so after a second of confusion he hugged her back.

"Ok today we go shopping."

Eragon stood up and walked over to his closet. He opened the doors and took out a new red tunic trimmed with brown and slipped it on.

He then put a vest over his tunic. As he was stepped out of his pants he was attacked from behind by Arya. She tackled him down on the floor and straddled his waist.

Eragon looked into his sister's lust filled eyes and immediately his demeanor changed. He took his sister's half nude body and he started to take off the rest of her clothes. After he parted his sister with her underwear he brought her to the bed. He laid her down on the sheets and hung over her his arms supporting his weight. He then bent down and kissed her deeply. She let her mouth open to accept his tongue and their tongue's battled each other. Eragon took off his underwear leaving him completely naked. Arya could see her brother's erection. She was completely breath taken by its size.

She almost doubted that he could fit all of that into her. At the sight of Eragon's penis her lady parts started to get wet. Eragon noticed this and it only served to arouse him more. He took his sister's breast in his mouth and started to suck on it. She let out a little whimper and he knew that he please her. As he was sucking on her one breast he took the other one in his hand and started to massage it. Arya let out a little moan as she felt her brother's hand on her breast.

"Eragon I need you inside me now I can't take it anymore."

Eragon took his mouth from her breast and guided her into a sitting position.

"Ok but first I need you to help me out."

Arya saw that his penis was hard and erect and it awakened a powerful urge in her. She understood what her brother wanted to do. She crawled up to him and took his length in her hand. Eragon shuddered at the touch of his sister's hand on his penis. Not hesitating Arya started to stroke Eragon's erection. Eragon put his hand on Arya's head. Arya knew what he wanted her to do. She bent down and took the tip of his penis into her little mouth.

Eragon had to restrain himself from forcing her down on him. Arya was shocked at the size of it. The tip alone filled her mouth. Slowly she took more of his length into her mouth. She used her tongue to massage his erection. Eragon was in shock, he never knew that Arya was like this. He marveled at the way her tongue dipped down his shaft. He knew he was close to an orgasm but he held it in so as to prolong his pleasure. Eragon pulled her head up and motioned for her to lie on the bed. Ayra listened to her brother and lay down on the bed.

"Ne? Nii-san is this going to hurt?"

Eragon positioned himself at her entrance. He let his erection slide up and down her wet slit. He could see that she was full of lust. He stuck the tip of his erection into her entrance, immedialty he felt her tightness surround him. Ayra let out a small moan and bit her lower lip. Eragon was letting the tip of his erection rest inside her so she could get used to his size. Ayra was feeling a pit of warmth spread in her stomach. She desperately needed more so without thinking she shoved herself deeper into him breaking through her virgin barrier. Arya let out a cry as her barrier broke. A few tears were leaking out her eyes. Eragon felt her little pussy tighten on his erection very fast. He saw that she was crying and he knelt down and kissed the tears away.

"Ne? Are you ok sister?"

"Yea it's just that it hurts a little bit."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No I want this, I need this." Ayra said as she was panting with want and lust.

Eragon understood and he pulled out of her a bit and thrusted back in her. She let out a loud moan that egged Eragon on. He started off slow and gentle. But Ayra had different plans.

"Ne. Nii-san harder, faster."

Eragon complied with his little sisters wishes and banged her harder and faster. Ayra was very close to orgasm just as Eragon was. After a few more thrusts he was moaning.

"Sister I'm going to cum!"

Both Ayra and Eragon let out yells. Ayra felt her pussy tighten up around Eragon's erection and she had her first orgasm. Eragon felt his sister's pussy tighten up and with a few more thrusts let loose his seed deep within her. Eragon than collapsed beside Ayra. Breathing heavily he laid on his side and looked at his sister. She was falling asleep from the sex they just had.

"So much for going shopping today"

Eragon said as he snuggled up next to his sister. Pulling the blankets over them he laid down his head and drifted off to sleep.


	3. A Surprise Visit

Hello everyone. Nother chap is up. i included some more char. Murtagh and Nasuada make an apperance. Changed the setting so that it takes place in the future. Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle but if i did then i would wreak utter havock.

* * *

Chapter 3.

A Surprise Visit.

Eragon woke up from his sleep. Glancing down at his side he saw his little sister Ayra curled up next to him. Her face was calm; her hair was tasseled from last night. He got out of bed and stretched his muscles. Yawning he made his way to the closet to get a fresh pair of underwear. Putting on a fresh pair of jeans he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hmmm what to do for breakfast?"

Eragon wondered as he rummaged through the cabinets. He decided to make some coffee first. He took a filter from the cabinet and put it into the coffee butler. He then poured some homemade coffee into the filter. He took the coffee and poured it into an ornate coffee butler that was the only thing their mother and father left them. As he poured the coffee into the butler he heard a knock at his door. Walking to the door he opened it and out on his porch stood his mentor Brom.

"Ahh, hello Brom how are you today?"

Eragon asked as he led Brom into the kitchen.

"Care for some coffee?"

Eragon asked as Brom took a seat. In his gruff voice he replied.

"Why yes I would."

Eragon bustled about getting two cups for the coffee.

"To what do I owe this visit Brom?"

Inquired Eragon as he placed the coffee in front of him.

"Well Eragon I have some bad news for you."

Brom said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Pray tell what is it?"

Eragon asked wondering what Brom had to say.

"There is no easy way to say this but I have to leave Carvahall."

Brom said as he took a sip of coffee. Eragon was immediately shocked. His mentor Brom was leaving Carvahall?

"Why?" Eragon asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well a certain dilemma has occurred and it has forced me to leave town."

Brom said as he finished his coffee. Eragon knew that Brom wouldn't tell him the reason even if he asked.

"So when do you leave?" Eragon asked as he took both of their cups into the kitchen.

Brom stood up and went to get his cloak

"Well in about 5 minutes, if you will excuse me Eragon I have to leave now. I wish you the best of luck in the coming years."

Eragon almost dropped the glasses as he heard these words.

"Well than I guess this is goodbye, Take care Brom, May the wind always be with you."

As Brom left he turned around and gave Eragon a beautiful ring.

"Brom is it okay to give me this?" Eragon said as he marveled the ring.

It was a simple ring, a gold band with elven runes inscribed on the inside told of health and prosperity. On the outside there was a sapphire the size of a marble.

"Yes Eragon I think it is quite safe to give you. This is my most prized possession and since you've been like a son to me it is your inheritance."

Eragon had tears in his eyes as he received the ring. He put it on his ring finger and was surprised that it fit. Looking up he saw that Brom had already left. Closing the door he went back into the kitchen and sat down.

Ayra woke up from her sleep. Looking around she searched for Eragon. Looking around she saw that the bed sheets were rumpled indicating that someone must have gotten up. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes'. Putting a hand through her hair she discovered that it was all messy with hairs sticking out of weird angles. She got out of bed just as Eragon walked in her legs wouldn't cooperate with her. As she stood up she found it a bit hard to walk.

Taking steady steps she made her way to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she turned on the shower and stepped in. As she let the water flow over her, her muscles relaxed a bit. As she scrubbed herself she heard the door open. Eragon after having put the cups in the dishwasher he lifted his arm and took a sniff. He decided that he needed a shower. Putting the dishwasher back he made his way to the bathroom. As he entered the door he heard the shower going.

"Ayras' probably taking a shower." Eragon said to himself.

Eragon took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He noticed that Ayra was already showering. He stepped behind her and put his hands around her waist. Ayra felt Eragons' hand touch her waist and it immediately invoked a sense of lust in her. Turning around she put her hands on Eragons waist and hugged her body close to his.

"Ne. Nii-san what are you doing here?"

Ayra said as she tilted her head up.

"Well little sister I thought I would help you wash and cause I need a shower to."

Eragon replied looking down at his sister. He turned Ayra around and proceeded to scrub her clean. After they were clean Eragon and Ayra exited the shower and dried off. Preceding the bedroom they got dressed in their clothes. For Eragon he wore a nice t-shirt. He was already in his jeans. Ayra on the other hand opted for a more girly look.

She wore a tight fitting shirt that showed her amazing curves, and a skirt to show off her legs. After getting dressed they headed to the living room. When they got to the living room Eragon laid on the couch and turned on the T.V. Flipping through the channels he stopped when he got to his favorite show.

Ayra saw Eragon resting on the couch and decided to give him a surprise. She knelt down behind the couch and prepared to jump on Eragon. Eragon saw Ayra move behind the couch and went from laying down to sitting up. Ayra didn't see Eragon move leaped over the couch and landed not on Eragon but on the couch cushion. Eragon let out a small laugh at the sight of Ayra.

"Ne, sister what are you doing in that goofy position."

"Ugh, Nii-san can't I ever just get you once?"

"Not a chance. I am your older brother I am impervious to all little sister techniques." Ayra gave her lip a pout as she heard that she had no chance to catch Eragon unawares. Eragon on the other hand had the advantage to catch Ayra unawares all the time. Eragon flipped through the channels when he heard the phone ring. "I'll get it." Eragon said as he got up. Walking over to the phone he picked it up and put the receiver to his ear. "Eragon here." On the other side of the phone he heard the voice of his best friend Murtagh. "Hello, Eragon it's me Murtagh how's it going?"

"Good, good can't complain. So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing much just chillin so what you doin?"

"Chillin here with my sister can you come over today? I just got GOW 2 and I need some help."

"Sure I'll be over there in a bit later."

"Later." Eragon hung up the phone. "So who was it?" Ayra asked with a smile. "It was Murtagh he's goin to come over later. "Really Murtagh is coming over? Is he going to bring Nasuada?" Nasuada was Murtaghs' little sister and she was Ayras best friend. "I don't know I would think so I mean I don't think Murtagh will leave Nasuada behind when he comes over so yes he will bring her."

"Awesome I'm going to go get ready." As Ayra ran to her room Eragon went back to the couch and awaited Murtagh's arrival.


	4. Buddies

Hello welcome to the next chapter of When Autumn Leaves Fall. Sorry for the wait, had lots of stress to deal with. Well I'm back and here is the next chapter of When Autumn Leaves Fall.

As Eragon sat at the couch lamenting the loss of his mentor Brom, he heard a knock at the door; he got up from the couch and walked to the door

when he looked through the peephole and saw that it was Murtagh and Nasuada he opened the door and welcomed them in. "Thanks man" said

Murtagh as he came in and put his jacket on the rack. "Ahhh, Nasuada it's good to see you again." Eragon said as she came in the door, "Arya's

upstairs waiting, go and be careful, her rooms a bit of a mess." Eragon beckoned to Murtagh as Nasuada went upstairs to Arya's room. "So what's  
new and exciting Murtagh?" "Oh nothing much just the same, I did recently get a job though" "That's great so what are you doing?" "I'm working

at the local shoe store." "Oh you mean Murphy's Stupendous Shoes?" "Yep that's the one." "Well congrats man this deserves a celebration." As

Eragon made his way to the kitchen to get drinks, Murtagh went into the living room and sat on the couch. When Eragon came back with the

drinks he saw Murtagh relaxing on the couch and decided to put on some television, balancing the drinks in one hand and using the remote in the

other hand proved to be quite difficult with Eragon almost spilling the drinks till Murtagh saw and helped him out. As Eragon and Murtagh sat

down and watched T.V Nasuada was upstairs in a fight for her life.

When Nasuada made it up the stairs to Arya's room she discovered that her door was left wide open. Making her way into the room she kept

looking around "Arya? Arya? You there?" There was no sound, when Nasuada took another step into the room she was graced with an overgrown  
pillow smacking her in the head. As she was flipped back by the impact she fell down on her back. Arya came up to her and looked with concern,

Nasuada then grabbed her ankle and dragged her down on top of her which engaged a wrestle fight the likes you've never seen, each girl was

trying to get the better of the other resulting in a tremendous display of flailing arms and legs and lots of shouting followed by giggling. When

they were done and they had worked up a sweat they just lay there and relaxed. "Yikes that was fun." Arya said as she was on the floor gasping

for air. "Yea I can't remember the last time we did such a thing." Nasuada replied. The two girls tired from the match decided to conk out on Arya's

floor and take a much needed nap. Meanwhile back downstairs Eragon and Murtagh finished their drinks and were engaging in a game of Halo 3.

There was trash talking coming from both sides as each player tried to one up the next. In the end Murtagh won by ten points giving a quick fist

pump to show his victory. It seemed that things were going good when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Eragon got up and went to  
the door. He opened the door and standing there was the next door neighbor, "Hello Mr. Galbatorix" Eragon said as politely as he could. You see

Mr. Galbatorix and Eragon have never been on good terms, they have had their fair share of disputes ranging from sports gear on lawns to

Galbatorix accusing Eragon of being a bum. Theirs was never a good relationship. "Yes hello Eragon" Galbatorix said with as much sarcasm as he

could muster. "It seems that your sister has been making quite a bit of noise and I could hear it from my house. Now if you would be so kind as to

tell her to keep it down or I will bring in the law." "Now Galbatorix, I'm sur-" "That's to you, you really need to learn some manners, really I don't

know why I even bother." "Now as I was saying I'll talk to Arya and tell her to keep it down." Eragon than bid Galbatorix a good day and shut the

door. He told Murtagh that he would be back in a minute and went upstairs to see how Arya was doing, when he got to her room he saw that

they were sleeping and decided not to wake them. Making his way downstairs he checked the time it was getting late and Eragon had work in the  
morning, he told Murtagh that they had to go because he had work in the morning, Murtagh nodded and went upstairs to get Nasuada, when he

came back down he was carrying Nasuada in his arms, he bade Eragon good night and left. Eragon went back upstairs and put Arya in her bed

and tucked her in. He kissed her on the head and went to his room, getting undressed he crashed into bed drifting off into his dreams.

* * *

Well there you have it the next chapter, Thank you to all my readers waiting so long I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it, look forward to the next chapter soon.


End file.
